Professor (Alchemist Alternative)
Followers of Alchemy and Netherscience, this is a rare profession as the Netherworld revolves around “Evil Power” Rather than scientific discoveries. Their netherscience is learned from the human world’s technologies and as such the field of Netherscience is always expanding. Their minds have surpassed those of most demons and they have evolved to become bright and powerful creatures of technology, knowledge, magic, and science. There are still many things left unproven and as such the Professors are eternal researchers of truth. Role: The Professor’s reputation is not softened by his exuberance (some would say dangerous recklessness) in perfecting his magical extracts and potion-like creations, infusing these substances with magic siphoned from his aura and using his own body as experimental stock. Nor is it mollified by the Professor’s almost gleeful passion for building explosive bombs and discovering strange new poisons and methods for their use. These traits, while making him a liability and risk for most civilized organizations and institutions of higher learning, seem to fit quite well with most adventuring groups. Alignment: Any. Hit Die: d8. Starting Wealth: 3d6 × 10 gp (average 105gp) Class Skills The Professor’s class skills are Appraise (Int), Craft (any) (Int), Disable Device (Dex), Fly (Dex), Heal (Wis), Knowledge (all), Martial Knowledge (Bows/Thrown) (Int), Martial Knowledge (Crossbows/Firearms, Light), Martial Knowledge (Crossbows/Firearms, Heavy), Use Computer (Int), Drive (Dex), Perception (Wis), Profession (Wis), Sleight of Hand (Dex), Spellcraft (Int), Survival (Wis), Use Magic Device (Cha). Skill Ranks per Level: 6 + Int modifier. Table: Professor Class Features The following are class features of the Professor. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Professors are proficient with all crossbows/firearms (Light), Thrown, and Crossbows/Firearms (Heavy). They are also proficient with light armor, but not with shields. *EVILTY*: Medical Insertion: Once per day, you can choose to extend the duration of one of your, or an ally's spells or extracts as if effected by the extend meta magic feat. The ally must be within 30 feet. Martial Techniques A Professor gains a number of martial techniques he can utilize in battle. A Professor can qualify for bonus martial techniques from a high intelligence score in the same way a Wizard can. Unlike with spells, technique saving throws depend on the type of weapon wielded. Very few classes gain martial techniques for free, they must train to learn how to utilize the techniques. However this also means there is truly no limit to the number of martial techniques one can learn. Martial Techniques need not be prepared beforehand, they can be performed so long as you have uses left in the day. Learning martial techniques is described in the Skills Section of this system. Alchemy (Su) Professors are masters of creating mundane alchemical substances such as Professor’s fire and smokesticks, creating advanced scientific creations and also of fashioning magical potionlike extracts in which they can store spell effects. In effect, an Professor prepares his spells by mixing ingredients into a number of extracts, and then “casts” his spells by drinking the extract. When an Professor creates an extract or bomb, he infuses the concoction with a tiny fraction of his own magical power—this enables the creation of powerful effects, but also binds the effects to the creator. When using Craft (alchemy) to create an alchemical item, an Professor gains a competence bonus equal to his class level on the Craft (alchemy) check. In addition, an Professor can use Craft (alchemy) to identify potions as if using detect magic. He must hold the potion for 1 round to make such a check. A Professor can create three special types of magical items—extracts, bombs, and cognatogens are transformative elixirs that the Professor drinks to enhance his physical abilities—both of these are detailed in their own sections below. Extracts are the most varied of the three. In many ways, they behave like spells in potion form, and as such their effects can be dispelled by effects like dispel magic using the Professor’s level as the caster level. Unlike potions, though, extracts can have powerful effects and duplicate spells that a potion normally could not. A Professor can create only a certain number of extracts of each level per day. His base daily allotment of extracts is given on Table: Professor. In addition, he receives bonus extracts per day if he has a high Intelligence score, in the same way a wizard receives bonus spells per day. When an Professor mixes an extract, he infuses the chemicals and reagents in the extract with magic siphoned from his own magical aura. An extract immediately becomes inert if it leaves the Professor’s possession, reactivating as soon as it returns to his keeping—an Professor cannot normally pass out his extracts for allies to use (but see the “infusion” discovery below). An extract, once created, remains potent for 1 day before becoming inert, so an Professor must re-prepare his extracts every day. Mixing an extract takes 1 minute of work—most Professors prepare many extracts at the start of the day or just before going on an adventure, but it’s not uncommon for an Professor to keep some (or even all) of his daily extract slots open so that he can prepare extracts in the field as needed. Although the Professor doesn’t actually cast spells, he does have a formulae list that determines what extracts he can create. An Professor can utilize spell-trigger items if the spell appears on his formulae list, but not spell-completion items (unless he uses Use Magic Device to do so). An extract is “cast” by drinking it, as if imbibing a potion—the effects of an extract exactly duplicate the spell upon which its formula is based, save that the spell always affects only the drinking Professor. The Professor uses his level as the caster level to determine any effect based on caster level. Creating extracts consumes raw materials, but the cost of these materials is insignificant—comparable to the valueless material components of most spells. If a spell normally has a costly material component, that component is expended during the consumption of that particular extract. Extracts cannot be made from spells that have focus requirements (Professor extracts that duplicate divine spells never have a divine focus requirement). An Professor can prepare an extract of any formula he knows. To learn or use an extract, an Professor must have an Intelligence score equal to at least 10 + the extract’s level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against an Professor’s extract is 10 + the extract level + the Professor’s Intelligence modifier. An Professor may know any number of formulae. He stores his formulae in a special tome called a formula book. He must refer to this book whenever he prepares an extract but not when he consumes it. An Professor begins play with two 1stlevel formulae of his choice, plus a number of additional forumlae equal to his Intelligence modifier. At each new Professor level, he gains one new formula of any level that he can create. An Professor can also add formulae to his book just like a wizard adds spells to his spellbook, using the same costs and time requirements. An Professor can study a wizard’s spellbook to learn any formula that is equivalent to a spell the spellbook contains. A wizard, however, cannot learn spells from a formula book. An Professor does not need to decipher arcane writings before copying them. Bomb (Su) In addition to magical extracts, Professors are adept at swiftly mixing various volatile chemicals and infusing them with their magical reserves to create powerful bombs that they can hurl at their enemies. An Professor can use a number of bombs each day equal to his class level + his Intelligence modifier. Bombs are unstable, and if not used in the round they are created, they degrade and become inert—their method of creation prevents large volumes of explosive material from being created and stored. In order to create a bomb, the Professor must use a small vial containing an ounce of liquid catalyst—the Professor can create this liquid catalyst from small amounts of chemicals from an alchemy lab, and these supplies can be readily refilled in the same manner as a spellcaster’s component pouch. Most Professors create a number of catalyst vials at the start of the day equal to the total number of bombs they can create in that day—once created, a catalyst vial remains usable by the Professor for years. Drawing the components of, creating, and throwing a bomb requires a standard action that provokes an attack of opportunity. Thrown bombs have a range of 20 feet and use the Throw Splash Weapon special attack. Bombs are considered weapons and can be selected using feats such as Point-Blank Shot and Weapon Focus. On a direct hit, an Professor’s bomb inflicts 1d6 points of fire damage + additional damage equal to the Professor’s Intelligence modifier. The damage of an Professor’s bomb increases by 1d6 points at every odd-numbered Professor level (this bonus damage is not multiplied on a critical hit or by using feats such as Vital Strike). Splash damage from an Professor bomb is always equal to the bomb’s minimum damage (so if the bomb would deal 2d6+4 points of fire damage on a direct hit, its splash damage would be 6 points of fire damage). Those caught in the splash damage can attempt a Reflex save for half damage. The DC of this save is equal to 10 + 1/2 the Professor’s level + the Professor’s Intelligence modifier. Professors can learn new types of bombs as discoveries (see the Discovery ability) as they level up. An Professor’s bomb, like an extract, becomes inert if used or carried by anyone else. Brew Potion (Ex) At 1st level, Professors receive Brew Potion as a bonus feat. A Professor can brew potions of any formulae he knows (up to 3rd level), using his Professor level as his caster level. The spell must be one that can be made into a potion. The Professor does not need to meet the prerequisites for this feat. Cognatogen (Su) At 1st level, a Professor learns how to create a cognatogen that he can imbibe in order to heighten his Mental prowess at the cost of his bodily strengths. It takes 1 hour to brew a dose of Cognatogen, and once brewed, it remains potent until used. An Professor can only maintain one dose of cognatogen at a time—if he brews a second dose, any existing cognatogen becomes inert. As with an extract or bomb, a cognatogen that is not in an Professor’s possession becomes inert until an Professor picks it up again. When an Professor brews a cognatogen, he selects one mental ability score—either Intelligence, Wisdom, or Charisma. It’s a standard action to drink a cognatogen. Upon being imbibed, the cognatogen causes the Professor to enter a state of grand mentality, granting him a +2 Insight bonus to armor class and a +4 alchemical bonus to the selected ability score for 10 minutes per Professor level. In addition, while the cognatogen is in effect, the Professor takes a –2 penalty to one of his physical ability scores. If the cognatogen enhances his Intelligence, it applies a penalty to his Strength. If it enhances his Wisdom, it applies a penalty to his Dexterity. If it enhances his Charisma, it applies a penalty to his Constitution. A non-Professor who drinks a cognatogen must make a Fortitude save (DC 10 + 1/2 the Professor’s level + the Professor’s Intelligence modifier) or become nauseated for 1 hour—a non-Professor can never gain the benefit of a cognatogen, but an Professor can gain the effects of another Professor’s cognatogen if he drinks it. (Although if the other Professor creates a different cognatogen, the effects of the “stolen” cognatogen immediately cease.) The effects of a cognatogen do not stack. Whenever an Professor drinks a cognatogen, the effects of any previous cognatogen immediately end. Any discoveries that a Professor can utilize that would normally effect the Alchemist's Mutagen ability are applied to the Cognatogen ability instead. Throw Anything (Ex) All Professors gain the Throw Anything feat as a bonus feat at 1st level. An Professor adds his Intelligence modifier to damage done with Throw Splash Weapon, including the splash damage if any. This bonus damage is already included in the bomb class feature. Discovery (Su) At 2nd level, and then again every 2 levels thereafter (up to 18th level), an Professor makes an incredible alchemical discovery. Unless otherwise noted, an Professor cannot select an individual discovery more than once. Some discoveries can only be made if the Professor has met certain prerequisites first, such as uncovering other discoveries. Discoveries that modify bombs that are marked with an asterisk (*) do not stack. Only one such discovery can be applied to an individual bomb. The DC of any saving throw called for by a discovery is equal to 10 + 1/2 the Professor’s level + the Professor’s Intelligence modifier. A professor may select Skill Focus (Disable Device, Disguise, Heal, any Knowledge skill, Sense Motive, or Spellcraft) in place of a discovery. A professor may learn three languages in place of a discovery. (Editor's Note: A complete list of Professor discoveries can be found here: http://www.d20pfsrd.com/classes/base-classes/alchemist/discoveries) or some specifically for this system located in Alchemist Discoveries Formulate Plan (Ex) At 2nd level Prior to a dramatic situation, either combat- or skill-related, the Professor can develop a plan of action to handle the situation. Using this talent requires preparation; a Professor can't use this talent when surprised or otherwise unprepared for a particular situation. The Professor makes an Intelligence check (DC 10) with a bonus equal to his or her Professor level. The result of the check provides the Professor and allies with a circumstance bonus. A Professor can't take 10 or 20 when making this check. This bonus can be applied to all skill checks and attack rolls made by the Professor and his or her allies, but the bonus only lasts for the first 3 rounds. After that time, reduce the bonus by 1 point (to a minimum of +0) for every additional round the situation continues, as the vagaries of circumstance begin to unravel even the best-laid plans. Precognition At 5th level, a professor adds augury to his formula book as a 2nd-level extract (this extract does not require a divine focus component). Perfect Recall At 2nd level, a Professor has honed his memory. When making a Knowledge check, he may add his Intelligence bonus on the check a second time. Thus, a mindchemist with 5 ranks in Knowledge (history) and a +2 Intelligence bonus has a total skill bonus of +12 (5 + 2 + 2 +3) using this ability. The Professor can also use this ability when making an Intelligence check to remember something. Swift Alchemy (Ex) At 3rd level, an Professor can create alchemical items with astounding speed. It takes an Professor half the normal amount of time to create alchemical items, and he can apply poison to a weapon as a move action. Study (Ex) At 6th level The Professor gains the ability to study an opponent to find it’s weak point. The opponent must make a knowledge check against the type of creature and beat a DC: 20. If she succeeds she gains a +1 to Attack, Damage, and Defense rolls against that type of creature for 1 minute or for the duration of the encounter, whichever is less. For every 5 points she beats the DC she gains an additional +1 up to a maximum of +5. This can be used a number of times in a day equal to your Intelligence modifier. Psychic Senses At 8th level, a Professor adds clairaudience/clairvoyance, detect scrying, scrying, and speak with dead to his formula book as 3rd-level extracts (a scrying extract does not require a focus or divine focus component). When a professor uses a speak with dead extract, he gains the power to hear the lingering spirit within a corpse rather than enabling the corpse to audibly speak, but the extract otherwise works as the spell. Remote Consciousness At 10th level, a professor adds dream, lesser astral projection, nightmare, plane shift, sending, and telepathic bond to his formula book as 4th-level extracts (a plane shift extract does not require a focus component). Persistent Cognatogen (Su) At 14th level, the effects of a cognatogen last for 1 hour per level. Greater Precognition At 15th level, a professor adds moment of prescience to his formula book as a 5th-level extract. Master Precognition At 17th level, a professor adds foresight to his formula book as a 6th-level extract. Instant Alchemy (Ex) At 18th level, an Professor can create alchemical items with almost supernatural speed. He can create any alchemical item as a full-round action if he succeeds at the Craft (alchemy) check and has the appropriate resources at hand to fund the creation. He can apply poison to a weapon as an immediate action. Grand Discovery (Su) At 20th level, the Professor makes a grand discovery. He immediately learns two normal discoveries, but also learns a third discovery chosen from the linked list below, representing a truly astounding alchemical breakthrough of significant import. For many Professors, the promise of one of these grand discoveries is the primary goal of their experiments and hard work. (Editor's Note: A complete list of Professor grand discoveries can be found here: http://www.d20pfsrd.com/classes/base-classes/alchemist/discoveries#TOC-Grand-Discoveries) Professor Extracts: A list of Professor Extracts are located here under (Alchemist) http://paizo.com/pathfinderRPG/prd/advanced/advancedSpellLists.html = Reincarnation = If Reincarnating into this class after having already been this class, or a class with similar abilities, check the following page to see what ability you'll get instead at the levels you would normally gain an already achieved class ability. Professor Reincarnation